shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi (A New King)
Appearance Kagome is a tall, young woman with hip-length black hair and blue eyes. She also has a slender but very curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her sizes are B85/W56/H85. Since becoming the Gold King, Kagome has taken to wearing a traditional kimono or her priestess robes whenever she goes to Mihashira Tower. When at work, she dresses in business chic clothing. There are no restrictions to the type of clothing she wears, and they range from pant suits, formal dresses, and mix-n-match outfits. Outside of work, Kagome dresses as any other fashion-minded college student would, wearing form-fitting and sometimes elaborate outfits. She rarely wears makeup with the exception of eyeliner and lipgloss. During winter, she is generally seen wearing a long-sleeve, light color sweater under a black vest with a hood lined in ash fur. She pairs her top with a short skirt with black leggings or jeans and a pair of black knee-high, wedge boots. Personality History Personal Information *Father's Occupation: *Mother's Occupation: *Intelligence: 165 IQ -> 200+ IQ *Motto: *Favorite Color: Blue and Purple *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: Any except Punk, Country, Rap, and Metal *Favorite Type of Books: Adventure *Favorite School Subject: Economics, Foreign Language, Mathematics, History *Best School Subjects: ALL Biology, Home Economics/Physical Education, Japanese, Foreign Language, History/Economics, Medical Science *Worst School Subject: NONE *Best Sport: Marksmanship (Archery, Guns, and Knives) *Favorite Food: Oden *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: N/A *Hobbies: Origami, Training, Online Shopping, Music, Reading *Dislikes: Bugs, Inconsiderate people, Bullies *Bad With: Bugs *Special Skills: **Playing the Piano **Singing **Cooking **Multilingual/Polyglot (Fluent in: Japanese, Acient Japanese, British-English, French, and German) Skills & Abilities Other Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Expert Swordsmanship:' *'Master Marksman:' Be it be with a gun, bow, knives, or a sport for fun, Kagome has near perfect accuracy in her aim and shooting. *'Expert Strategist:' *'Keen Intelligence:' *'Hacking:' *'Master Negotiator:' *'Master Acrobat:' *'Master Sensor:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Immense Endurance:' Spiritual Abilities :*'Immense Purification': This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. :*'Immense Spiritual Power': Kagome can pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. She can also create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. Note that Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. :*'Jewel Detection': This ability enables Kagome to sense the presence and exact location of the Shikon Jewel wherever it may be. :*'Time Barrier/Shield: '''According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. :*'Time Traveling: Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone Eater's Well ." :*'''Enhanced Eyesight: Being Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode 1, Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes two and three. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and in episode 88, perceives divine auras as a shining, bright light. :*'Barriers:' :*'Conjuring:' :*'Spirit Messenger:' :*''' Shikigami:' :*'Healing:' :*'Medium:' :*'Regeneration:' :*'Empathy:' Kagome is a high-level Empath. Allowing her to sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions and moods of other people as though it were her own feelings. :*'Psychic Navigation:' By concentrating on a specific person's image or aura feel, Kagome can locate people on a map of the city or country. :*'Clairvoyance: Through either your dreams, meditations or a crystal ball, Kagome is able to see the world by concntrating on the person or location she wants to see. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her aura is fixated on to 'see' everything with her mind rather than her actual eyes. :*'''Foresight: Through her dreams, Kagome is sometimes able to seee the future. She is most able to see when disasters are about to occur. :*'Syncing: '''An ability she has that links her to others and allows her to communicate with them through telepathy or dreams. This ability has deepened the connection she has with the Shikon Jewel. As a child, she had accidentally sync with the Dresden Slate. Later in life, she would again accidentally sync with Saruhiko Fushimi, which would lead to them developing a relationship with each other. :*'Phenomenal Projection: Under great stress, Kagome can project her inner world (traumatic experiences) into the real world, affecting the people around her and having the potential to be life-threatening. :*'Lie Detection: '''Kagome can sense when someone is lying. :*'Spells: :**'Subjugation:' :**'Binding:' :**'Elemental Manipulation:' Gold Aura Being the Gold King, Kagome possesses the Aura of the said color. :*'Cosmic Projection:' The exclusive ability of the Gold Clan is the power to conjure projections attributing to the planets and stars. While using his Aura, Kagome can change the appearance of the environment similarly to the spatial domain beyond the Earth. Furthermore, she can also create movable objects that replicate planetary bodies. :*'Planetary Projectiles:' Kagome creates nine objects that represent each planet of the Solar System. They hover around her for a brief moment before aligning themselves in front of her body. Each object emits a red, orange or gold light that engulfs it completely. Afterwards, they launch themselves in a straightforward path unless rebounded off of an obstacle strong enough to endure their power; during such an occurrence, the objects dissipate into a stream of shimmering particles. They quickly reform themselves within seconds to their original appearances. :*'Telepathy:' Relationships Daikaku Kokujoji Souta Higurashi aka Yuuhi Friedhelm Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kagome Category:A New King